After Hogwarts
by MadMichelle
Summary: After Hogwarts, The Marauders have to deal with something much worse...real life. Watch as their friendship is tested as they deal with jobs, romance and the war with Voldemort. R&R.
1. HouseWarming

_DISCLAIMER: This applies to all chapters, I own nothing. It all belongs to the uber-talented Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Long May She Rule._

_Hey Everyone. This is my new story that I am trying out. It is about the Mauraders and Friends after Hogwarts as they try to make it in the real world. Mix Work with Pleasure.Deal with the War. And Stay Friends along the Way.

* * *

_

After Hogwarts.

Chapter 1: House-Warming.

* * *

"OK mate, last chance." 

"In the name of all that is Holy! If you ask me again I'm going to hex you into St Mungos."

James grinned at his friends' response before putting the first box of his stuff into the hallway.

"This is gonna be great Prongs. Not only is this place the perfect size for Maraudering fun but it also has amazing views." Sirius stated, looking out the window at the pretty women in her early twenties who was sitting in a café across the street.

"You say amazing, I say perverted."

Sirius shook off James' reply and continued as if he hadn't spoken, "Another great thing is it's only a 15 minute walk from the Auror Training Centre. That'll come in handy when we start training next month."

"Padfoot, We apparate everywhere."

"Yeah but still, the fact remains it's only a 15 minute walk."

"Yes it is. But we apparate everywhere."

"Yeah I know, but-"

"Sirius shut up or else this could go on for a while."

* * *

"Melanie come on, we're already running late as it is." Lily shouted into the bathroom. 

"Sorry Lil, but unlike you we don't all have unrestricted leisure time. Some of us have of work for a living, and I only got back from work 20 minutes ago."

"Excuse me working girl but I am entitled to a little leisure time before I have to start Healer Training," Lily shot back.

"Yeah, I agree but come on, Healer training doesn't start until October and it's only August now. You still have five weeks before you have to do anything."

"Six actually."

* * *

"Remus, Peter. It's about time you two showed up. It's hardly a house warming if it's just us two." As Remus and Peter apparated into the flat James presented them both with a butterbeer and firewhisky chaser, "Oh and Moony before you ask, Mel isn't here yet. Lily sent an owl saying they were gonna be a little late. Something about your girlfriends' inability to return home on time and have a shower without flooding her bathroom." 

As Sirius entered the room he looked like he had already had a fair few firewhiskys to start him off. "Moony, Wormtail. Welcome back to my humble and slightly messy abode."

While the four Marauders sat around having drinks while Sirius started mocking James, "I'm telling you guys you should see the amount of pictures that Prongs has of Lily in his room. It's practically a shrine to her," that Lily and Melanie finally showed up and sat next to their respective boyfriends.

Lily who had sat next to her boyfriend of nine months started criticizing the new roommates about the state of their flat and telling them that they come up with some way of keeping the place tidy otherwise, "It will end up like that excuse of a dorm that you four had at school, you lot could barely find your beds in that mess." To which Sirius supplied with a rather mocking smile," Oh I don't know Evans. You never seemed to have any problems finding James' bed, not if I remember rightly."

Lily who blushed considerably at that merely muttered at him too shut up and quickly accepted another firewhisky chaser before downing it in one.

Melanie who was sitting next to and holding hands with Remus finally stopped laughing and had started talking about her new job, working as a trainee reporter for the _Daily Prophet_.

"I am telling you guys, this nutty reporter I went out with today she wouldn't know a boundary if it danced in front of her. Her names Rita Skeeter and she has – "

"Wait you mean the Rita Skeeter that was a few years above us in school, blonde, nosy, glasses and too much make – up." James interrupted.

"Yeah her." Melanie took a big gulp of her drink before continuing, "She is still the same, except now, instead of talking about who's snogging who behind the greenhouses, she's lifting the lid on what she referred to as 'The Ground Breaking News That Everyone Needs To Know' in other words her trying to prove that the Goblins of Gringotts have spent the last twenty years siphoning money out of the accounts of the more wealthy faces of our community. Honestly she is a certified nightmare."

By two in the morning Peter had passed out and was now murmuring the English Quidditch Anthem for Last Years World Cup in his sleep, Lily and James had gone upstairs and were 'Occupied' Mel had, like Peter passed out. So this left a heavily drunk Sirius and a slightly less drunk Remus sitting on the floor in the Living Room heatedly debating the difference between Madam Rosemerta's Mulled Mead and the Mulled Mead that Tom the Barman served at The Leaky Cauldron.

"Moony, stop being so stubborn the Mead Rosie serves is so much better, it's stronger for one thing, has a much better edge and lets face it, doesn't corrode your gums like Toms does."

"Well it wouldn't corrode your gums if you didn't insist on swilling it around your gums to make sure that you get all the flavour out of it."

"Moony, be honest your only saying Toms is better because Rosie gives me the glad-eye but doesn't give it to you."

"Padfoot, Madame Rosemerta would give the glad-eye to a goblin if she could see them over the bar, in fact I'm convinced I saw her giving the glad-eye to Snape one time in Hogsmeade last year."

At this declaration Sirius stood up in outrage.

"How dare you blaspheme the noble name and flirty nature of Madame Rosemerta!"

Apparently the mixture of the late hour, irresponsible amount of alcohol, exertion of helping James move in and the head rush he received from standing up so fast took its toll because Sirius promptly passed out.

* * *

_Ok. There's chapter one leave me a review and let me know what you think._

_Love Ya_

_DollFace._


	2. Breakfast and Break Ups

_Hey Guys, thank to the people who reviewed and anyone else who read it. heres chapter 2.

* * *

_

Chapter 2: Breakfasts and Break Ups.

* * *

It was 11.30 In James' flat and he grudgingly opened his eyes, cursing Sirius for having the idea of a 'flat-warming' party. Looking over to the other side of the bed he noticed that Lily wasn't there and figured she must have gone home. 

Painfully aware of the sun peaking through his curtain he turned over stuffed his face in the pillow and grumbled.

"Padfoot for this you will pay."

* * *

The situation couldn't have been more different for Sirius who was up and already out of the flat by nine for his breakfast with Penny. 

"Aw Pen, you're so good to me." Sirius said putting a big smile on his face as she plopped a full English breakfast down in front of him.

"Poor baby. You have been so neglected; you need a woman around that flat of yours."

Sirius tried not to cringe at her use of the word baby. As far as he was concerned the word baby should be reserved for when referring to a child not old enough to be properly classed as a child. In his years of dating he had always hated when his girlfriend at the time, or as his fellow Marauders would refer to her 'Flavour of the week', would call him baby, or sweetheart, or hunny or anything slushy for that matter. The 'flavours of the week' probably thought it romantic, he thought it nauseating, very much in the same way he found Madam Puddifoots nauseating on Valentines Day.

"Oh I don't know. I think James is enough to be getting along with at the minute. Besides he's a surprisingly good cook James. He mum taught him how to do a few things saying that it was always nice if a man made his wife breakfast in bed to prove that he appreciates her. So until that fateful day when James ends up with a ball and chain he will have to settle for appreciating me."

"Well if he's so good at cooking breakfast why am I cooking it for you? Not that I mind of course, I like doing things for my big bear." She queried clearly not seeing her 'Big Bear' roll his eyes.

"My esteemed best friend is far too hung over this morning. Still recovering from his hangover from last night's party to think about cooking his new flat mate breakfast." Sirius answered not seeing the very much affronted look on his current, but if she carried on with these 'cute' pet names not for much longer, girlfriend.

"You had a party. Why didn't you invite me? You said that it was just gonna be you and James toasting the fact that you guys live together now, you said that you would be so exhausted from moving his stuff in you would probably be in bed by 12."

Sirius inwardly groaned at her but forced himself to look up from the fried bread he was trying to eat to look at Penny and quickly explain himself,

"It wasn't a party not really just that, after we spoke, Remus and Pete came over to see how the moving went, so it wasn't really a party."

"So it was just the four of you then?"

"Well no. Lily and Mel came by as well." He answered.

"Oh so all girlfriends but me were invited?"

"No." He again answered her but starting to get angry that his breakfast was going to go cold if he didn't get stuck in soon. "Peter's girlfriend wasn't there."

"Pettigrew hasn't got a girlfriend." She quickly retorted.

"Well no but he is only days away from that girl from Flourish and Blotts succumbing to his...charms."

"That's not the point Sirius, I am starting to feel as though I am not even your girlfriend anymore……" Sirius tuned out her rant and got back to his breakfast quickly thing about the easiest way to dump her, after having dated her for three weeks he decided that it was time to move on. Really she should be proud, there were very few girlfriends that lasted three weeks, although if he was honest, the only reason she lasted three weeks was because she made a bloody good breakfast.

* * *

"Peter. It's two in the afternoon." 

"Yes Remus I know. I can tell the time, contrary to those rumours that were spread about me in fourth year."

"So Peter, if you're so good at telling the time then why are you here."

"What d'ya mean? What's wrong with me being and Padfoots and Prongs' place? You've only just walked in, in anyone has leave it should be you."

"Didn't you have a job interview for that Internship at the Ministry of Magic today?"

"Yes but that isn't until half one."

Peter sat back in couch seeming to think he had won the argument. But within seconds he leaped from the couch, bolted out the room and shouted back "Thanks Moony."

"That man has issues." James stated before taking a mouthful of coffee. Remus sat down on the couch Peter had just vacated and agreed before starting a different conversation.

"So mate, what time did you drag yourself out of bed?"

"Only about an hour ago actually, got up drank some of that disgusting hangover cure Lily left for us, jumped in the shower and am still eating my breakfast." He finished gesturing to the mug of coffee in his left hand and the plate of toast that sat on the coffee table in front of him.

"Yeah Lily had said you would probably be out of it for hours yet when I saw her earlier on, she was meeting Mel before buying some more supplies for her training."

"Oh you saw Mel this morning. Is she stuck with Rita Skeeter again today?"

"Nah. When I met her for lunch she said that her boss had noticed straight away that she was in no fit state for work so told her to just look over the subscriptions for the next six months."

"Good Enough."

About twenty minutes after Remus had arrived Sirius walked back into the flat looking as though he had had a rough morning.

"Hey guys. Prongs, Moony.

"Hey Padfoot. Where've you been all day?"

"Went to see Pen this morning and she ended up ranting about how I don't treat her properly and that she doesn't even feel like my girlfriend. So I told her I said "Pen, we can fix that. It's over."

"What? She was okay with that." Remus said in a tone highly doubting it was possible.

"Well no. She didn't take too kindly to that, she was a bit angry at first but then she got quite pathetic saying about how "I didn't need to do this" and that she could change. You know it kind of reminded me of when Jessie Collymore dumped Peter in sixth year and he followed her around for a week begging her to reconsider. Sad." He bowed his head and began shaking it as though to prove how devastating he seemed to find this but the effect was lost as he lifted his head with a grin on his face.

"The good news is after leaving Penny's I knocked this girl over in the street."

"That's the good news?" asked James after exchanging a look with Remus.

"Yeah, Sirius answered, "She was quite a looker, we're going out later tonight."

"But you just broke up with Penny." Remus remarked.

"I know Remus but the heart heals in many different ways."

* * *

_Ok. Chapter 2 please review and let me know what you think._

_Love Ya_

_DollFace_


	3. Soon we'll be Grown

_Thank you guys for the Reviews and I'm sorry this took a while but I hate to say it's not very good. But it did what i wanted it too which is to set me up for the next chapter where Padfoot and Prongs start Auror Training. But anyway on with the chapter.

* * *

_

Chapter 3: Soon we'll be Grown.

* * *

Lily had spent much of her Hogwarts career proving herself. Not just to others but to herself. Lily had always been smart, even in the muggle primary school she had attended, but at Hogwarts, to Lily being smart wasn't enough. She had to be intelligent. She had a thirst for knowledge her friends sometimes joked that it was her drug. Lily loved knowing the answers to any question that a Professor would ask, she enjoyed not having to struggle to complete her homework and she also enjoyed, although she would rather die than admit it, the slight sense of superiority that she would get out of being top of the class. She knew it was arrogant and that was probably why she wouldn't admit to it, but years of being number one left her even more worried about her upcoming healer training.

"I'm just saying that it isn't going to be easy, if it was easy everyone would do it."

"Lil. I love you but your being ridiculous. Healing is basically Charms and Potions. If you would like to cast your mind back Lil, they were your two best subjects. Hell, Slughorn use to say you should have been a Slytherin your potions were so good. You beat Sniv – I mean Snape in almost every test."

"James as much store as you set from beating Snape, it is going to take more than that to give me faith in my being able to do this."

James sighed and leaned himself on his elbow and looked at his girlfriend. She truly didn't realise how amazing she was.

But James knew that Lily had set her mind on her inability to do this so he changed the subject.

"Tell you what, D'ya know that new club, just opened up near Manchester?"

"Aces?"

"Yeah, why don't we go there tomorrow? Sirius went the other day with some new girl he's been seeing, what's her name? Nikki? Natalie? Oh Kelly."

"Is it any good?"

"According to Padfoot it is. But he did say to watch out for the hag on the door, she's big with the pinching apparently."

Lily laughed at James and then settled herself back into his arms.

"Aces it is then."

* * *

Remus Lupin wandered through Diagon Alley feeling pretty blue, the full moon was in less than a week and he always felt a bit…off this time of the month. But he had other things to worry about today. 

"Hey Remus."

Lyra King was waving him over from her space near Flourish and Blotts.

"Hiya Lyra." Remus greeted glad of a distraction.

"Oh Remus, how've you been?"

"Good you know, been keeping busy. I'm taking over my uncles business for a month or so, as of next week when he goes on his annual trip to Peru, so that should be good." Remus answered forcing himself to seem happy about it.

"What have you been up to?"

"This and that. I'm starting Healer training next month, looking forward to that."

"That's great," said Remus, genuinely happy for her. "So you'll be with Lily then?"

"Yes, it'll be me and Lily against the rest; hopefully we'll even be paired up together. If that happens they might as well just give me the pass." She replied laughing.

Lily and Lyra had always been close, Remus remembered thoughtfully, when she and Remus had split up in sixth year Lily had had difficulty jumping between the two in fear of playing favourites because she and Remus had become quite good friends while being prefects together but luckily neither Lyra or Remus could be bothered with any break-up bitterness.

"So do you have any plans for the rest of summer?" He asked.

"Well do you remember Scott Sulkin? He was a year above us."

"Ravenclaw?"

"Yes him. Well he has invited me his parents' villa in Spain a for a week or so before training starts."

"That's amazing. Are you going?"

"I haven't decided yet. Rebecca starts Hogwarts soon and I really don't want to miss waving her off."

Remus nodded his head in understanding. Rebecca was Lyra's cousin on her mothers' side. Her Aunt and Uncle had been some of the earlier casualties of the war.

"So anyway, how are things with you and Mel?"

"Um, good. I guess." Remus answered noting the frown on her face at the unenthusiastic way he spoke of his girlfriend of four months.

"Well," she said shaking Remus away from his thoughts, "I better get going; supplies aren't going to buy themselves."

She bid Remus goodbye and walked down the street, he watched until she was out of sight, almost annoyed at her that she had brought attention his feelings, or lack of, towards his girlfriend. But Remus couldn't devote much time to it he had to go see his Uncle.

* * *

Sirius Black sat alone in his kitchen. Jamesstill wasn't out of bed after the major hangover he got from his night out to Aces. Which Sirius was glad about. He loved having James as a flatmate but he also liked being alone with his thoughts every once in a while. 

Sirius didn't have a reputation for being a thinker but just lately he had been thinking about his choice of career. Auror training starts in less than a week and Sirius couldn't help but wonder if he was doing it for the wrong reasons.

He wasn't ungrateful. Sirius knew he had a much better life than many. He had the money that his Uncle Alphard had left him which enabled him to rent his flat, and also meant that he wouldn't have to worry about money during his training. He had a sharp mind that occasionally he would use for more than sarcasm and he had the good looks and charm that had made him the most wanted male at Hogwarts.

But he wasn't at Hogwarts anymore, this was real life and he couldn't help but think he wasn't ready.

His thoughts were interrupted by one of his long time best friends. Peter Pettigrew.

"Hey Padfoot."

"Wormtail. What's up man? Did you get any news back from your interview?"

"Yes they want me back for a second interview; they said that I will probably find out during that interview whether or not they want me."

"That's great mate. So soon you will be one of those ministry stooges, a nut in the government machine. Oh Wormtail, I expected so much more from you."

Peters no doubt fascinating reply was cut of when an owl flew through the window with two official looking letters hanging off of its leg.

"What's in them Padfoot?"

"Last minute information about the Auror Training, and the supplies list." Sirius said scanning the contents, "Well not long now." He said ignoring the knot in his stomach, "Pretty soon, we'll all be grown."

Sooner than he wanted to think.

* * *

"Padfoot this is ridiculous, the amount of stuff we need. It's like Hogwarts all over again." 

"It's not that bad, at least we don't need books."

"I think I'd rather have books than all of these potions ingredients." He said looking at the long list of ingredients on the list.

"I think all these potions would make our greasy haired friend proud." Sirius said, "Right come on this stuffs not going to buy itself.

After hours of searching Diagon Alley for all the supplies and buying the new robes needed the pair of Auror wannabes stumbled into the living room of their flat and collapsed on the couch.

"I tell ya Padfoot, this is it now, no going back. On Monday we start training and then before you know it, we'll be Aurors. Dad owled me this morning to tell me that they have completely over-hauled the training this year. Apparently Moody and some of the other Aurors, my dad included, have devised a completely new programme. They have been working on it in secret for months apparently."

"That sounds great." Sirius said while conjuring two butterbeers.

"Yeah pretty soon we'll be kicking more death-eater arse than any of the other Aurors combined.

"Now that I will drink to."

* * *

_See told ya, it sucked. But don't worry the next chapter is alot better, it's already half way done and I really like it._


	4. Introduction to Auror Training

_Thanks for the reviews you lot. Really made me feel better since I thought that chapter sucked, anyway on with this chapter. Hope you lot enjoy it.

* * *

_

Chapter 4: Introduction to Auror Training.

* * *

On Monday morning James Potter was awoken from an uneasy sleep by the pecking at the window of Lily's owl. 

_Dear James and Sirius._

_Good Luck today. Hope you guys do great. Let me know how it goes._

_I Love You_

_Lily._

James smiled at her letter before dragging himself out of bed and into the shower, twenty minutes later he was dressed in the training robes they had to wear and he made his way into the kitchen where Sirius was already eating breakfast.

"Morning Prongs, there's tea in the pot and I got you a bacon barm from over the café over the road."

"Thanks mate," James replied biting on his breakfast. "Oh by the way Lily sent this."

Sirius scanned the letter quickly and said, "That was nice of her."

"Yeah. I tell ya mate I'm gonna marry that girl."

Sirius' head snapped up at this "What?" he exclaimed.

"I'm gonna marry her."

"What? Why? When? H-how did this happen?" Sirius seemed to be in a sense of outrage.His friend could not be getting married.

"Relax Padfoot I don't mean yet. No way, I mean I love her and everything but neither of us is ready for that kind of thing yet. Relax. Deep Cleansing Breaths."

"Thank Merlin for that." James began to frown at what Sirius was saying, "You can't marry Lily…" Seeming to notice that James was frowning at him Sirius quickly added "…yet, you're both too young."

James continued to look sceptical for a moment but then smiled at him. "Don't worry, like I said neither of us is ready for that yet."

"Good. I mean you know it's good that you both know where you are."

Sirius smiled at him nervously for a second and walked out of the kitchen to finish packing his bag for the day ahead.

* * *

James and Sirius were sat in a reception area with around 20 people many of whom they recognised from Hogwarts, some had been in their year there where a few from years above and other people. Some were talking nervously with people sat near them, others were sat looking too terrified to move and some just sat there with steely determination written all over their faces. All sat around wanting the same thing. To train as an Auror. 

A short woman walked into the reception and called out.

"We're ready for you now. Please come in and sit down. Edward Williamson will be with you in a moment."

* * *

They were all seated in a classroom and James was forcibly reminded of Professor McGonagall's classroom at Hogwarts, Sirius must have been as well because he turned to James and whispered, "Where's Minnie?" 

A tall broad distinguished looking man who James assumed was Edward Williamson walked into the room and everyone was immediately called to attention. He surveyed the trainees for a moment, his green eyes travelling the room; he smiled slightly when his eyes landed on a girl with dark hair, sitting in the front row. His eyes continued to survey the room for a moment before he finally spoke, when he did his voice was brusque and hard.

"So you think that you have what it takes to become an Auror?" He stopped and laughed or a moment and said in a voice that allowed no argument, "Close to half of you will not make it the duration of the training, some of you may be killed before your even qualified, some of you may lose someone close to you and feel you cannot continue, some of you will just be too weak to be able to withstand the trails and tribulations necessary for some one in this field."

He paused and looked around the room once more noting the determined expressions on people like James and Sirius to the petrified expressions on some of the others.

"Being an Auror is a noble profession, but make no mistake about it, it is the most dangerous. Even when we aren't at war." He added in a low voice.

"An Auror cannot have any kind of self doubt in their minds; if you are out in battle with someone you cannot for one second doubt your abilities. If you do…," he paused surveyed the room once again and said, "…you will die."

Sirius turned his head to James and whispered quietly, "He doesn't mince his words does he?"

But Sirius didn't whisper quietly enough because Williamson moved his eyes to Sirius.

"Stand Up." It was an order and the way he barked it; like everything he said left no room for argument.

Sirius sighed but before he could stand up two boys in the second row stood up shaking, Williamson's eyes snapped to the boys and barked "not you". His eyes moved back to Sirius and said with authority "You".

Sirius stood and the entire class was staring at him.

"What's your name?" Williamson said.

"Sirius Black sir."

"Black aye." Williamson eyed Sirius curiously for a moment before continuing "I've heard a lot about you from Harold Potter." Sirius risked a glance at James who shrugged at him. "Yes, he tells me that there is a lot of talent in you. Can I ask you a question Black?"

"Yes sir."

"Do you feel that listening to me talk is beneath you?"

"Of course not sir." Sirius replied quickly."

"Do you feel that you know more about being an Auror than I do?"

"No sir."

"Is there a viable reason for why you were speaking out of turn?"

"No sir." Sirius sighed.

"Am I boring you Black?"

"No-"

Sirius didn't finish his reply before Williamson cut him off.

"Do you know what I think Black?" He didn't wait for a response before talking again. "I think that perhaps you shouldn't be here. I think that I should ask you to leave right now."

"Hang on a minute, I don't wanna leave." Sirius exploded.

"Well now I am also starting to think that you have temper control issues."

Williamson now seemed to be enjoying the authority he was holding but Sirius looked ready to burst.

"I DO NOT HAVE TEMPER CONTROL ISSUES!"

"Well I do not think that you are proving that to me at this point in time. However," he spoke again because Sirius looked ready to start shouting again. "As I said, Harold speaks highly of you, so out of respect for a colleague and good friend of mine……I will ask you too sit down and consider you options a little more carefully before you start raising your voice and interrupting a superior."

Sirius glared at him for a moment before sitting down and saying in a stiff voice

"Thank you. Sir."

"Now as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted…" he continued casting a quick glance at Sirius, "…To be an Auror you need intelligence, you simply cannot bluff your way through anything, even the most skilled cannot; you need to be able to distinguish between the time to fight and the time to walk away. You need strength; both mentally and physically. You mind needs to be constantly aware of everything and everyone around you. Your body needs to be able to withstand attack, your reflexes must be sharp, your pain barrier…impervious."

He stopped and surveyed the room again. He watched some faces cower beneath what he was saying and others rise to the challenge.

"I want you all to leave now, perhaps make your way over to the canteen for while. At 12.00 you will begin to train in the noblest profession in the world. All who are ready for this are to be here by mid-day. All who are not……walk away. Walk out the door and find yourself a new calling in life, the Ministry is always in need of errand boys and tea ladies."

* * *

The group filed out and most went up to the canteen. James and Sirius were the last to enter and made their way to the end of the queue all the while talking about the formidable Williamson. 

"Well he certainly doesn't beat around the bush." Sirius said in a huff.

"You're just angry at the way he made you stand up like that. I heard about this from my dad. Williamson likes to assert his authority with every new group.He picks on someone, in this case you, for something stupid just so that everyone knows he's not to be messed with and too be respected, or something like that anyway."

"You know who that Williamson is don't ya?"

"A very passionate Auror who cares deeply about his line of work?" James asked with a smirk on his face.

"No, he's the male version of Minnie McGonagall. That's what he is." They both laughed while ordering coffees and comparing the likeness' between the Auror trainer and their old Transfiguration Professor. Sirius however wasn't watching where he was going and spilt coffee all over the girl behind him.

"Oops. I'm sorry." He said not really sounding too sincere considering the fact that he was desperately trying not to laugh. But at least he was trying to hide it unlike James who was roaring with laughter next to him. Needless to say the girl was not amused.

"You Daft Tosser! She exclaimed making sure that the few people in the canteen who hadn't already turned around did.

"What the Hell did you do that for?" Her anger seemed to calm James down but it worked Sirius up a little.

"Look, I'm sorry alright. It was an accident. I didn't mean to pour hot coffee all over you." He said indicating toward her outer robes that were stained with the black liquid.

"Oh whatever." She pushed him into the table that was behind him and walked away.

Sirius watched her walk away in disbelief for a moment before getting himself another coffee and sitting down at a small table where James was sat waiting for him.

"Well," He said as soon and his best friend sat down, "She seems nice."

"Oh yeah, she's a real sweetheart." Sirius said sarcastically. "I'm sure she and I will be best friends in no time."

"Come on Padfoot it could be worse. Pair of us has only been here five minutes and already you're getting the attention of the girls."

Sirius smirked at that and took a sip of his coffee.

"But really Prongs, what d'ya recon about Williamson? From the way he was making it sound we can't just sit off. Looks like we might actually have to work for this."

"Yeah and that's new for us. Six months from now we could be exhausted emotional wrecks, buckling under all the pressure and stress of the workload."

"Basically, Lily around exam time then." Sirius said smirking again.

"I was going more for Peter actually but Lily works too."

* * *

With a few minutes to spare until 12.00pm the pair walked to the door of the classroom. 

"Well mate this is it. Are we sure we're going to do this?" James asked as though the answer was obvious but Sirius took a moment to consider.

_Was he ready to do this?_

"Padfoot?"

_Could he really handle this?_

"Sirius?"

Then he came to his decision.

"Damn right we are mate. Hell if the coffee soaked sweetheart can do it then so can we." He said opening the door. "After all what kind of Gryffindors would we be if we backed down from a challenge? More importantly what kind of Marauders would we be if we backed down?"

"Ok. Let's do this."

* * *

_That was my longest chapter yet and thats only half of it. Originally their first day at Auror Training was one chapter but I decided to break it into two; the next chapter will be along in a few days._

_Love Ya_

_DollFace_


	5. Training in Twos

_Okay guys. Thanks for your reviews. Here's the new chapter._

_

* * *

_

**Blonde-Titch - **Thanks for your review. Your right, sarcasm is always funny.

**justawriter -** Thanks. Frank and Alice aren't in training with them but we will meet Frank soon, as for Alice I haven't found a place for her yet.

**emma - **Thanks for the review. As for why Sirius got so angry about Lily...you will have to wait and see.

* * *

Chapter 5: Pairing Up.

* * *

As James took his seat beside Sirius he tried to hide his excitement. This was something that he had been dreaming of since he was a child. He remembered when he was six years old how his father had explained to him what his job was and James could vaguely remember living in awe of his father from that day forward. 

"Hey Prongs look." He said gesturing towards the girl that he had spilt coffee all over.

"I see she got the coffee off of herself then."

"Yeah shame. She looked good wet."

James' reply was cut off when Williamson walked into the room, commanding attention, just like he had earlier in the day.

"Well let's see just how many of you where brave enough to come back." He surveyed the room, an annoying habit in Sirius' opinion.

He seemed to mentally count them before saying, "Well sixteen new recruits. If 8 of you become Aurors I will be thankful."

"I am sure that you are aware, for if you were so stupid that you were not I would ask you to leave right now, that the Wizarding World is in a more dangerous state than it has been for years. We were at peace but now we are at war. From this day forward you will be trained in the most elite ways, in order to join the most elite profession."

His eyes swept the room and then said. "Let us train."

* * *

"_Stupefy!"_

"_Protego!"_

"_Impedimenta!"_

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_

"STOP!"

The shouting of different spells ceased immediately.

"OK. That could have gone worse I suppose. I guess I had too much faith in your abilities to perform simple magic." He stopped talking and shook his head for a moment as though scolding a child but soon resumed talking.

"All of you take five, I think after having observed your pitiful attempts at magic that a first year Hogwarts student could do this past hour that I need to take a new approach, call me crazy but I assumed that standard magic would have been easy to you."

His eyes scanned the trainees yet again and he smiled at the same girl he had earlier, the girl who James and Sirius now knew as 'Coffee Soaked Sweetheart', then as his eyes reached Sirius he scowled slightly, it would appear Sirius hadn't made a good impression.

Sirius and James made their way to a corner of the room, while Williamson walked out of the room muttering "Bloody newbies, all pathetic."

"That bloke doesn't like me too much does he?"

"Ofcourse he does."

Sirius raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ok, well no he doesn't but if it makes you feel better, I don't think he likes anyone."

"I dunno, he seems to like 'Coffee' over there."

"Maybe he knows her from somewhere."

"Yeah, either that or he is appreciative of the female form."

"What?"

"She's hot." Sirius stated wiggling his eyebrows.

"What? Hot like coffee?"

"Hot like coffee."

James paused a moment before speaking again, "You have to admit though mate,Williamson does seem dedicated. Seems to me as though he loves training-"

Sirius cut across him, "More like he loves the authority and superiority buzz that he gets out of it."

They looked around the room at the other 'recruits' as Williamson kept referring to them. Some looked exhausted from the three rounds of duels that Williamson put them through, others merely chatted with the people near them.

Williamson walked briskly back into the room before announcing that they were moving into another room downstairs.

* * *

"This," he said as they arrived, "is a physical training area, I wasn't planning on using this for another week or so yet but as it is…" he trailed off and waited while the 'recruits' took in the room they were standing in. 

James looked around the room, it reminded him a bit of a muggle gym, he had seen photographs of during his muggle studies classes in third year.

The room was at least three times the size of the classroom they had just left. It had mats grouped together in different areas on the floor a punch bag next to each set of mats.

'This was clearly where the physical strength was going to be built.' James thought.

James was knocked out of his thoughts by Williamson hard voice.

"You will be partnered with someone of my choosing. There will be neither negotiations nor any argument. Now form a line against that wall."

Everyone did as they where told and waited while Williamson looked over the list of names on his clipboard.

"Jefferson and Doge. You two over there." He said gesturing to the left corner of the room.

"McMillan and Perry. Over there," gesturing to the equipment to the right of the first two.

He continued calling pairs while Sirius and James quietly wondered who they would be paired with, hoping it was each other.

Soon there was only four left, James, Sirius, and slightly chubby young man, and the girl they had come to know as the 'Coffee Soaked Sweetheart'.

"Potter, you and Morrison stay where you are." Williamson said before turning slightly to Black and said, "You Black are very lucky, you get Lawson." Sirius turned his head slightly to look at her, to say she looked unhappy at this was an understatement.

Williamson gestured to a training area on the other side of the room but before they could move Williamson was telling them what to do.

"Take the book 'The Physical Demands of an Auror' out of you bags and begin with the exercises from page three through to page ten. There are changing rooms to my right," His hand gestured to the block of cubicles at the far right hand side of the room, "where you can change into the appropriate attire for the exercise." He paused, surveyed the room then spoke again.

"Begin."

Without saying anything Lawson picked up her bag and moved over to the changing cubicles, Sirius was more than slightly irked by her blatant rudeness and sent a despairing look at James.

"We're gonna need a bigger mat."

* * *

James laughed at his friends' comment before turning and addressing his partner. 

"Hello, James Potter." He said as an introduction.

He frowned slightly at James, "I know. We had Herbology together for seven years at school."

"Ah, yes well obviously I know that but I… erm," Truthfully James couldn't remember ever once talking to, or even meeting, Morrison but he didn't want to say that. "I know we had classes together but we never properly met."

"We were partnered together for most of fifth year." Morrison replied swiftly.

"Oh." James was slightly stuck for what to say, he was about to respond with a fake "oh yeah I remember now" but he figured that his partner would see right through that so he merely sighed, very aware of the awkwardness.

"It's alright, I mean it's not like I was a big part of your life or anything. It's ok that you don't remember me. I mean why would you? You and your friends ruled the school, I was just some Hufflepuff that you got stuck with for a few months."

Morrison sounded so dejected that James felt compelled to apologise.

"I'm sorry. Back then I only took notice if three things, my friends, Quidditch and Lily. If you weren't part of the three it's unlikely I would have given you the time of day. So I'm really sorry." James finished sincerely.

Morrison seemed to accept his apology because he said "Don't worry about it. I'll tell you what, we start over." He stuck his hand out. "Hi I'm Boris Morrison and you are?"

James chuckled for a second but then shook his hand.

"James Potter. Pleasure to meet you Boris."

"You as well James." They both laughed.

"Well Boris, before we get changed into our training gear why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself?"

"My name is Boris Morrison……

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the room Sirius came out of a cubicle to find that Lawson had already began setting up the mats according to page three of the book. 

"Ok clumsy here's how it goes," she spoke without even looking at him but instead was looking at the book, "the first one is an upright exercise, you can start off. I'll hold the red mat up against my body and you try to find a way past it."

He didn't say anything so she finally looked up at him. He was just looking at her as though expecting her to say something else.

Growing bored of the way he was staring she snapped.

"Would you like to take a picture? It'll last longer."

"As a matter of fact I would like to take a picture, you do look photogenic but… that's not my problem right now." He spoke in a very casual tone quite enjoying the way her eyes narrowed at him.

"Well?" She questioned.

"Well what?"

"Well, what the hell is your problem and how can you hurry up and solve it so that we can get to work?"

"You haven't got much patience have you?" He paused and looked her up and down 'nice body' he thought to himself before continuing. "You're so busy wanting to be teachers pet that you, inadvertently I am sure, have neglected to ask me my name."

She looked annoyed but spoke in a tone so sweet he was quite surprised it was coming from her.

"Oh but I know your name, when good ol' Eddie Williamson made you stand up like a circus freak you announced your name to the class. Sirius Black." She smiled sweetly but wasn't finished, "I know all I need to about you, I know your name and I know that you're a clumsy idiot who shouldn't be allowed near hot beverages. Now if you don't mind I would really like to get to work," her sweet tone only faltering during her last sentence.

Sirius watched as she picked up the red mat and put it close to her body but didn't even get into position before realising that their talk wasn't finished.

"What now?"

"Well, you may know all you know about me but…I don't know all I need to about you. For instance; what's your name?"

Sirius was rather enjoying the glare that she was giving him. She sighed, clearly realising that he wasn't going to let this go.

"Piper Lawson."

"That's pretty."

She just looked at him for a moment before raising the mat again and looking at him expectantly.

"I hadn't finished with my questions."

"Yes, you had."

"No, I still had a few more." He contradicted her.

"Ok clumsy make it quick."

"Look coffee there is no need to be rude." Sirius said in a playful manner.

"Coffee?"

"Yeah, it's my nickname for you."

"You have a nickname for me?"

"Absolutely. Originally it was 'Coffee Soaked Sweetheart' but that takes a bit too long to say so I shortened it."

"Coffee Soaked Sweetheart? Listen clumsy I am not your sweetheart."

"No. Your just coffee now. I hereby christen you..." he paused, smiled at her and then finished, "coffee."

He continued to smile at her but she just looked annoyed.

"If you don't start the workout within 10 seconds I'm gonna fucking castrate you." Sirius paled as she spoke. As she picked up the red mat she mumbled. "That's assuming that there's something there to begin with."

Needless to say Sirius began the workout.

* * *

_Okay guys. This chapter didn't really do what I wanted it to, I can't write action so it was a bit difficult but it could have gone worse. I just started writing the next chapter, should be up soon._ _Review and let me know what you think_. 

_Love Ya_

_DollFace_


	6. In the Club

_A.N: Okay here's the next chapter, I know it took a while and I admit it aint great but I had really bad writers block, I think that it has finally lifted.

* * *

_

_**Blonde-Titch:** I'm glad you liked the chapter and I am really glad that you liked Piper. Thanks for the review_

_**justawriter:** Thanks for your review, I hope you keep reading._

_**emma:** Thanks. Glad you liked it.**

* * *

** _

**Chapter 6: In The Club.**

* * *

"Holy Hell!" Sirius exclaimed as he collapsed onto the coach. "I'm hurting in muscles I didn't even know existed." 

"No need to be dramatic Padfoot."

"Kill me. Kill me now."

"You big baby." James sighed

"I just want to go to bed a pray that tomorrow never comes."

"How can you say that? That was the most amazing day. I mean, I knew Auror training was gonna be amazing but that was just…" James was lost for words.

"Anyway," James said picking up his train of thought, "you can't go to bed; we're all going to Aces tonight as a celebration of our first day. We have to be there at nine."

"Oh great just what I need. I'm completely exhausted and I have to go out to a club have a load of drinks, flirt and dance with the talent while they whisper in my ear about us going somewhere more 'private'."

Sirius contemplated this for a moment.

"I'll just go take a shower."

* * *

Aces was a really amazing club. I had only been open for a short while but already it was fast becoming the most popular place for the Wizarding Worlds youth to go. It had amazing music a great dance floor a bar that had every drink a young witch or wizard could want. 

"Hey beautiful, four…tell you what give us eight firewhiskys for my corrupted friends and myself."

The pretty barmaid smiled at Sirius and then set about preparing the drinks.

"Aw guys you should of seen him. Williamson's been making an example of him all day so when Sirius finally gets her on the ground he starts getting a bit cocky, before he even knows what's happening Lawson grabs him around the neck and flips him over. She's straddling him and whispers to him that if he doesn't keep in line she's gonna make good on her promise."

Sirius scowled at James as he sat down in at the table in the corner of the club that the Marauders where currently sitting at.

"I assume you corrupted souls are talking about my hellish day at training with coffee."

"Damn right we are Padfoot. I was just telling these young fellows," he gestured towards Remus and Peter who were still laughing at James' story, "about your encounter or shall we shall from now on be referring to as your 'Total humiliation' at the hands of Williamson and as you call her 'coffee'."

"Why do you call her coffee Padfoot?" Peter asked.

"Oh that's another good on." James interrupted.

"I spilt coffee on her in the cafeteria. She got soaked with the stuff."

"Then she screamed," James continued, not happy with the way Sirius had told the story, "YOU DAFT TOSSER, the entire café looked at him, then she pushes him into this table he nearly rolled right over the thing."

"Okay Prongs now your exaggerating. Drink up lads."

They downed their drinks and then Remus asked,

"Just out of curiosity, what was the promise?"

"Huh?"

"When she flipped you she said that she would make good on her promise; what was it?"

Sirius paled at the memory.

"Oh she erm… well it was no big deal… oh screw it. She said that if I didn't start work she was going to castrate me."

Peter spat his drink out, James burst out laughing and Remus tried to stifle his laughter but failed miserably and was quickly roaring with laughter. Sirius looked angry for a second but then his anger melted away, he knew that if all of that had happened to James that he would be acting the same way, he began to laugh as well.

Their laughing continued for a while but they were interrupted by the arrival of three girls.

"Hey guys. What's so funny?"

"Lily hey." James jumped up and enveloped his girlfriend in a big hug before breaking it to kiss her soundly on the lips.

Lily was finally allowed to sit down and she squeezed in besides James. Melanie went to the other side of the table and was kissed by Remus but he pulled away quickly and looked questionably at the other girl who was standing at the table smiling nervously.

"This is Belinda. She works with me at the _Daily Prophet._ Her boyfriend bailed on her for tonight so I invited her to join us. Is that ok?" Mel said smiling sweetly at Remus.

"Yeah of course it is. Sit down Belinda."

She smiled again, a slightly more confident smile and sat down.

"So guys," Lily said looking between her boyfriend and Sirius, "How was your first day as Auror Trainees?"

"Lily it was absolutely _amazing_." James said enthusiastically, "Williamson he's a bit of a tough nut to crack and certainly doesn't mince his words but he definitely knows what he's talking about."

Lily smiled at James and then turned to Sirius, "What about you Sirius did you have fun?"

"Huh?" Sirius said. He hadn't been paying any attention to what Lily had been saying.

"Lily was just asking you if you had a good first day Padfoot." Remus said.

"Oh yeah, thanks Lily it was great." He smiled a big smile at her before speaking again. "I'll go get the next round, what are you ladies having?"

James cut across him. "You got the last round Padfoot. I'll get these." He moved to stand up but Sirius insisted.

"No Prongs really it fine, you get the next one. Ladies?"

"Redcurrent Rum for me please Sirius," said Lily.

"Cherry Syrup with ice," said Melanie

When Belinda didn't place an order Sirius asked her what she wanted, she looked quite surprised at being addressed and then said quietly, "Gillywater please."

"Right so that's; Cherry syrup with ice, Gillywater better make it a large one to get this girl out of her shell, a Redcurrent Rum and another round of Firewhisky. Okay?" No-one objected, "Great."

As Sirius made his way over to the bar Melanie asked,

"What where you guys laughing about when we came in?"

The guys began laughing again and Remus finally answered, "Oh we were just talking about Padfoot getting castrated."

The girls faces looked between shocked, confused and amused so they recounted the story of Sirius' new found friendship with 'coffee'.

After telling the story James whispered in Lily's ear,

"Let's dance."

* * *

An hour later James and Lily were still dancing, Peter and Belinda were dancing, and Sirius was flirting with a girl at the bar. This left Remus and his girlfriend alone at the table. He was trying desperately hard to seem interested in what she was giggling about. 

"So then the mail girl says, 'It's not supposed to go into the in-tray.' She was so annoyed," Mel started giggling even more, "Of course she laughed about it later."

Remus forced a smile on his face. _It's going to be a long night._

* * *

A slower song came over the dance floor and James clutched Lily even closer to himself. 

"So you had a good first day today then?" she asked.

"Definitely," he began moving to the music. "Being an Auror is something I have always wanted to be and now," he paused, "I'm on my way."

"Well I'm very proud of you James."

He blushed slightly. Thankfully in the dim lights of the club Lily couldn't tell.

"Oh by the way," he spoke finally remembering the letter he had received before leaving the flat, "my parents want you to come to Sunday lunch this week."

Lily stiffened.

"What? What do you mean they want me to come to lunch?"

"Well-" but James couldn't speak before Lily spoke again.

"What would I say? I've only met them once before, what would we talk about?"

"Lil, you'll be great they are going to love you."

Lily relaxed slightly and started getting back into the rhythm of the music.

"So lunch?" James asked.

"Lunch."

* * *

"Remus dance with me." 

Remus didn't really care to dance but…

"Yeah, come on," he downed the remainder of his drink, grabbed her hand and then led her onto the dance floor.

It was quite a fast paced song that came on and they danced accordingly but Remus just couldn't get into it at all.

Remus liked Melanie, he did she was a really nice girl, smart, pretty but he just didn't feel it. He didn't wait anxiously for her to arrive unlike James did while waiting for Lily, he didn't feel sad if he went a few days without seeing her, he just didn't feel _it._

Another song came on but Mel said she had to go to the ladies room so she stood on her tip-toes and kissed Remus full on the mouth.

He just didn't feel it.

* * *

_**A.N:** There ya go. The next chapter will be up in a few days. Please leave a review and let me know what you think._


End file.
